The proposal is to study certain neurophysiological aspects of amblyopia in an animal model using monkeys. Single unit recordings will be made in the striate cortex and lateral geniculate nucleus. Units will be characterized by classic receptive field terminology, X/Y spatial summation classification, sustained/transient classification, and spatial frequency response. Recordings in six-month old animals will be compared among normal controls and animals which early in life have undergone an optical blur of an eye or a surgically induced strabismus.